Republic of Calpheon
The Republic of Calpheon is the political faction that currently rules the territories of Calpheon, Serendia and Balenos. It's headed by the Kalis, a council seemingly made up of representative of the various social classes present in the state. The current Chairman is Herman Feresio.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6587/ History It was formed when the last king, the young Guy Seric, died without an heir. The most influential people in the kingdom, nobles and merchants, created a council to rule over it. Nowadays the Xian Merchant Guild is the major economic power in the Republic. The Republic has been suffering since Belmorn instigated various Barbarian races into attacking Calpheon. The Delphe Knights are dealing with the Harpies and Khurutos in the northeast while the Trina Knights are holding their ground against the Trolls in the northwest and the Saunils to the south. In this last front Calpheon's military is assisted by Kamasylvian archers due to Kamasylvia and the Republic upholding the prior defensive treaty between the elves and the Kingdom. Culture & People Work in progress. Territory The republic lords over the territories of Balenos, Serendia and Calpheon. 'Calpheon' With the capital of the state in the center of this territory, the armed forces of the republic exert direct control over the majority of Calpheon proper. The north, east and central parts of the regon are well protected, while the southeast is the recently annexed state of Keplan and the southwest began to be settled in recent decades. 'Keplan' Keplan was a state of its own prior to the war with Calpheon. Now it's considered a vassal state headed by the prior king, now a Lord. Its territory has been since then treated as part of the region of Calpheon, and while its capital is full of Calpheonian symbology and a detachment of its armed forces, it still maintains its own city guards. 'Serendia' Serendia seems to have kept more control of its own territory after surrendering to the republic. Like Keplan it's headed by its prior king, now Lord. The armed forces of Serendia still exist and are deployed all over the territory, albeit in part under orders from Calpheon. Heidel maintains its customs and the only notable area in which the control of Calpheon is perceived is the economy. The Xian Merchant Guild, a major economic power of the republic, is trying to seize control of the important establishments. 'Balenos' While Balenos didn't seem to have a centralized government before surrendering to the republic without a fight, not much has changed since then. The settlements are still headed by the same chiefs, the republic hasn't sent its own forces to occupy it nor have the Balenosians resisted against their current political status. The only armed forces present in the region is a detachment of Serendian soldiers sent by Calpheon to take out Biraghi and his bandits. Balenos does count with its own guard force made up of volunteers called the Vigilantes. Organizations Calpheon *Kalis *Xian Merchant Guild *Leight Merchants Guild *Trina Knights *Elionian Church *Delphe Knights *Fishery Associationhttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/322/ *Merchants Unionhttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/358/ *Bank of Hopehttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/381/ *Comitia of Tantinishttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6590/ *Garnier Troupe Keplan *Keplan (vassal state)http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/423/ *Anti-Black Crystal Organizationhttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/424/ Serendia *Heidel/Serendia (vassal state) *Army of Serendia *League of Merchants Balenos *Vigilantes Work in progress. Notes & Trivia *The army of the Republic of Calpheon is known as "Army of the Black Desert" and clashes with the "Army of the Red Desert" (Kingdom of Valencia) every so often as a PvP event in the game. The reason for the conflict is Calpheon's attempt to secure the Black Stones found in abundance in the desert and prevent Valencia's access to this resource. References Category:Factions Category:Calpheon Category:Lore